Sensō no Kami
by NegaDot
Summary: Kid learns that Death isn't the only one to take a human form. With new allies and enemies of his kind pouring into Death City, can Spartoi hold off the forces of darkness? The three noble families keep the others in check, but what happens when one of those families falls apart? Fate is dealing the cards and she never plays fair. - Note : takes place after the series
1. Chapter 1

Senso no Kami

Death the Kid looked around. It was dark, unnaturally so. It reminded him of the Book Eibon a few years back. He'd been getting these dreams a lot lately, ever since he turned 16. Flashes of faces would flicker by, but never stay long enough to make any sense of. He sighed to himself, annoyed. There had to be a reason for all this. There was only one thing different this time. He was not alone.

Kid: "Hello?"

A beautiful woman turned with a smile. At least, she appeared beautiful. Her features never quite settled apart from deep eyes that had small flecks of light in them.

Woman: "You're progressing well, young shinigami."

Kid: "Do I know you?"

Woman: "Yes and no. You have memories of me, but have yet to meet me."

Kid: "What is this place?"

Woman: "My home. Do not worry so. This will be your last visit to this plane. Take this and step into your destiny."

As she handed him something he couldn't identify, her image blurred and faded.

That morning, Kid awoke grasping something. He'd never seen it before, but it was somehow familiar. Once dressed and assured the bed was made perfectly, he examined the object. It was a deep purple tassel, like you'd find on a mural or fancy curtains. It had gold trimmings and an iridescent sheen. He remembered the dream, but shook it from his head. There was no possible way, was there? He pocketed the tassel and headed down stairs.

Liz: "Good morning, Kid-kun."

Patty: "Hi!"

Kid: (nodding) "Good morning. Have you seen my father today?"

Liz: "I think he's in the study."

Patty: "Studying on the weekend, boo!"

He headed off without commenting. Shinigami-sama was indeed in the study with a thick tome in front of him. As Kid approached, he noticed a similar tassel setting idly on the table by the empty chair. It was identical to his design, but this one was jet black.

Kid: (taking his seat) "Father, what do you know of these?"

He held up both tassels and waited for an answer.

Shinigami: "Ah! You got yours today! That's wonderful news!"

Kid: "What are they?"

Shinigami: "They are a sign that it's time for you to step further into your heritage, Kid-kun."

Kid: "What do you mean?"

Shinigami: (ignoring his curiosity) "We'll need to prepare for guests."

The next day, Kid was still waiting for an answer. The only other information he'd gotten was that company would be coming to stay for a while and that he should look forward to it. It was late afternoon as he and his partners stood at the ready in the Death Room. Stein was posted outside the door and Spirit seemed excited.

Shinigami: "Is everything ready?"

Sid: "Yes. I'll take my leave now."

Shinigami: (waving) "Okay."

It was silent as Sid departed. Once he was gone, Shinigami-sama took on a more serious tone.

Shinigami: "Are you three ready?"

Kid: "Yes, Father."

Liz nodded as Patty tried to stifle her giggling. Spirit looked them over with a sly grin. He just hoped they were ready. Shinigami-sama turned toward his mirror and took a deep breath.

Shinigami: "Spirit-kun..."

Spirit nodded, transformed his hand and sliced Shinigami's finger. He let the blood run down the mirror as he whispered. Kid and Liz looked on in grim curiosity. The ripples ran over the glass as if calling out and another room wavered into view on the other side. A young man's voice called out, "coming!". Shinigami-sama held out a hand and Kid was surprised to see someone take hold of it. A shapely woman with mocha skin stepped through the mirror. She was lovely with periwinkle hair and a teal dress.

Woman: "Shinigami-kun! It's been ages!"

She hugged him without thought.

Woman: "That's no way to greet an old friend, is it? Come on. Show me that smile."

Shinigami: (sighing) "You never change, do you, Amrita?"

With a slight shuffle, Shinigami-sama slid his mask to the side. Kid waited as Liz, Patty, and Spirit all tried to sneak a look. It lasted only briefly. With his mask replaced, Shinigami turned toward the trio of teens.

Shinigami: "Kid-kun, Liz, Patty, this is Amrita-sama. Her family's come a long way to stay with us and help improve Shibusen."

Kid: (bowing) "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amrita: (pinching his cheek) "You weren't barely three last time I saw you! You've grown so handsome."

He blushed faintly and resisted the urge to hold his sore face.

Kid: "These are my partners, the twin demon guns, Liz and Patty Thompson."

Liz: (bowing) "Nice to meet you."

Patty: "You sure are pretty!"

Amrita: "Aren't you precocious? (turning) Come along, you two. We can't leave the connection open forever."

A blue-gray cat ran out from the mirror. It sat with a smug expression as Spirit helped a young lady through the glass. Once she stepped out, the portal closed. She shyly bowed to everyone. Once she stood upright, her face beamed. She was pale with lilac hair and silver eyes. Kid couldn't take his eyes off her. Something was familiar.

Amrita: "Shinigami-sama, you remember my children, Jiro and Millie."

Shinigami: "Of course. Millie-chan, you've grown up beautifully."

Millie: (blushing) "That's very kind of you."

Shinigami: (nervously) "Jiro-kun, how have you been?"

The cat looked on as if deciding to claw or purr, then gave in to speaking.

Jiro: "I'm well thanks to you."

Shinigami: (relieved) "Wonderful. Welcome to Death City."

Amrita returned to speak with Shinigami-sama while Spirit doted on her every word. Millie and Jiro stepped closer to the trio.

Liz: "Did that cat just talk?"

Jiro: "Yes, I did, and I have a name."

Liz: (nervously) "Right."

Patty took it upon herself to pick him up and play with his paws. Meanwhile, Kid and Millie locked eyes.

Millie: "It's good to see you again, Shi-kun."

He grinned at the nickname. It echoed through his mind.

Kid: (bowing) "Welcome to Shibusen."

When he looked up, she was waiting with an extended hand. Kid quickly noticed everyone in the room was watching. He politely kissed the back of her hand and everyone resumed their din.

Kid: "Have we met before?"

She gave a sad smile.

Millie: "Not since we were small."

Kid: "I see."

Shinigami: "Kid-kun, why don't show them around while we catch up."

Amrita: "Yes, Millie's been very anxious to see the school."

Kid: (grinning) "Of course. This way."

He led all of the teens off. Amrita turned with a serious look.

Amrita: "You really haven't told him anything, have you?"

Out in the hall, Stein and Sid were waiting. Jiro looked upon Sid wearily.

Stein: "Who do we have here?"

Millie: (bowing) "My name is Millie. It's an honor to meet you."

Patty: (holding Jiro up proudly) "And this is Jiro-cat!"

He dangled unamusedly with his ears slightly back.

Stein: "I see. Welcome to Death City."

Liz: "Patty, you shouldn't do that."

Jiro had wriggled loose was now sitting on top of Patty's head.

Jiro: (offering a paw) "You must be professor Stein. It's nice to meet someone who can work both sides of the business."

Kid listened closely. It seemed everyone knew more than he did.

Stein: (shaking hands) "That's one way to look at it."

Sid: "I hear you two will be joining us here."

Jiro: "Something like that."

The groups waved each other off and the school was explored. Kid stayed pretty quiet. He couldn't shake a nagging head ache. It'd hit him just as he first laid eyes on Millie. After while, Jiro declared he was bored and wanted to move onto the city. Liz and Patty went ahead with him while Millie took her time looking around with Kid. Eventually, the pair made their way to the roof. Millie stood in awe of the city, leaning on the railing. Kid smiled to himself. It was quite the sight. The sprawling rooftops gleamed in the first strokes of orange-red sunset.  
Kid joined Millie at the railing. She sighed before turning to speak.

Millie: "You really don't remember, do you?"

Kid: "Remember what?"

Millie: "Anything."

He searched her expression for clues, but found none.

Millie: (gently taking his hand) "Shi-kun, you don't have to be alone anymore."

He watched her cautiously.

Millie: "You're a shinigami, but that's just the start."

Kid: "What are you trying to say?"

Millie: "Death...It's your family...But there are more."

He tried to make sense of her words. She fought off a stray tear as she hugged him tight. His vision flashed once again and everything went black. He saw the streaming images again, but slower this time. Faces swirled through his subconscious. Millie, Jiro, a blind girl with blonde hair, a strange fellow with a knowing smirk. When he came to, he was flat on his back. Millie sat holding his head on her knees.

Millie: (smiling wanly) "Welcome back."

Kid: "Millie...I know you...don't I?"

He sat up, noticing that the sunset had progressed.

Millie: "Don't worry. It's only been about ten minutes."

He looked at her concerned face, bewildered.

Millie: "What did you see?"

Kid: (holding his head) "I'm not sure...People...It was almost like I knew them..."

Millie: "All of those people are just like you...Like us."

He peered up waiting for further explanation.

Millie: "I'm not human, either, Shi-kun...Your family represents Death...Mine represents Life."

Kid: (piecing it together) "What about the others?"

Millie: "You'll meet them again soon. If we rush your memory, you might not wake up for a long while, next time."

She stood and dusted herself off. Offering a hand, she smiled warmly.

Millie: "We should probably get you home. It's a lot to take in."

She answered questions as they walked through the city.

Kid: "So there are lot of us out there..."

Millie: (nodding) "Too many to count, really. The three noble families are the only ones anyone 'normal' ever notices, though...Even then, it's selective."

Kid: "Nobles? We must be two, right?"

Millie: "Yes...Don't ask me about the third. It's something you have to figure out on your own."

Across the street, Soul and Blackstar were heading in from a day of basketball.

Blackstar: "Hey, Soul. Check it out. Kid's got a date!"

Soul: "What?"

Looking over, he saw the pair approaching.

Soul: "Who is that?"

Before he could turn around, Blackstar bee-lined passed him.

Blackstar: (waving) "Kid! What are you doing out here?"

Kid: (looking up from his thoughts) "Blackstar?"

Soul: (catching up) "Who's your friend?"

Before anyone could reply, Blackstar stepped forward proudly.

Blackstar: "Since I'm such a big deal, I'll introduce myself first. (pointing with his thumb) You can call me Blackstar! The best meister that ever lived!"

Millie: (chuckling) "Pleased to meet you, meister-san."

Soul: (offering a hand) "I'm Soul."

Millie: (accepting the gesture) "My name is Millie. It's an honor to meet you both. Are you students at Shibusen?"

Blackstar: "More than that! (grabbing Kid around the neck) We're Kid's friends."

Millie: (grinning) "I look forward to getting to know you better."

Blackstar: "So, Kid, where'd you pick her up? She's pretty."

Kid: (pushing himself free) "She's a guest of my family."

Millie: "I'll helping out at the academy with Spartoi. There's some special training we've been called in for. My mother is seeing to the graduates and death scythes."

Soul: "What kind of training?"

Millie: "I can't say too much for now. I need to get Kid home."

Blackstar: "Yeah, you don't look too good."

Kid: "I'm fine. (turning) Millie, you mentioned Spartoi. Soul and Blackstar are members, you know."

Millie: "Wonderful! I won't feel like I know no one now."

Blackstar: "I guess we'll see you Monday, then."

Soul: "We'd better go. Maka will yell if we're late for dinner."

Millie: (waving) "I look forward to Monday."

That night, Kid dreamed of a different place. Somewhere he felt welcome and where people like him could relax away from responsibility. Who knew what the next days would bring?

The new week dawned and the members of Spartoi were gathered beneath the trees. Tsubaki waited anxiously while Maka prepared for what was to come. Eventually, Kid, Liz, and Patty came into view followed by a stranger. As they approached, all eyes were on the singing cat.

Jiro: (lyrically) "Aaaaand they came home in the morning!"

Patty clapped and Liz tried not to snicker.

Maka: "You're late."

Ox: "Something not line up today?"

Blackstar: (jumping from his seat) "I'm the only one allowed to be late! All the attention should be on me!"

Tsubaki: "Now, now..."

Kid cleared his throat while everyone quieted.

Kid: "I'd like to introduce you all to Millie and Jiro. They're here on request from my father to go over some new techniques."

Blackstar: "Where is Millie?"

She shyly stepped out from behind Liz.

Millie: (bowing) "Pleased to meet you."

Jiro jumped onto a nearby rock and grinned wide.

Jiro: "Despite my appearance, I can and will kick your butts."

Blackstar: (darting over) "Oh yeah?!"

With a slight twitch of his whiskers, the intruding face was on the ground with a red paw mark.

Tsubaki: "Blackstar!"

Soul: (laughing) "That's the way to show 'em."

Killik: (offering a hand) "Nice moves."

Jiro: (obliging) "Thank you."

Millie: "Niichan, that's no way to make friends."

Ox: "The cat is your brother?"

Maka: "Are you magic like Blair?"

Jiro: (perking his ears) "Blair?"

Millie: (waving nervously) "Ignore his poor manners, please. It's been a long time since we've left our estate."

Soul: "Blair's a magic cat that lives with us. What's your story?"

Jiro: "A curse."

Blackstar: (getting up) "Someone turned you into a cat?"

Jiro: (sighing) "It's a long story."

Kid: (changing the subject) "Why don't you tell us what you're going to show us?"

Millie: "Yes. Everyone, please sit with your partner."

Once everyone was settled in, Millie sat across from Maka and Soul.

Millie: (peering closely) "You two work well together."

Maka: "We've trained a lot."

Soul: "Maka's the meister that made me a death scythe."

Millie smiled warmly.

Millie: "You two will be perfect to get us started."

Jiro: (glaring at the group) "No giggling in the peanut gallery."

Millie carefully placed Maka and Soul's hands over each other's hearts.

Millie: "Close your eyes and listen. This isn't about seeing souls. This is learning to hear each other's hearts."

Blackstar: "Is there really a difference?"

Millie: (turning) "Yes. You can match wavelengths, but that's not to say you can read each other's minds, right?"

Blackstar: "...Hmm."

Everyone paired off and the afternoon passed quietly as the basics were covered. Little did they know exactly what was to come.

A few days whirred by as training continued. No one really noticed Jiro's shape anymore and Millie warmed up to the everyone. What Spartoi didn't know about was the special training that went on inside Death's mansion.  
Jiro sat idly, waiting for his pupil to snap back into the present. Millie sat nearby with an encouraging smile.

Jiro: "I think that's enough. The question now is can you do it?"

Kid: "One way to find out."

Jiro: (grinning) "Just what I wanted to hear. Millie, I want you to go with him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

She nodded and moved closer to Kid. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

Jiro: "Have a fun trip."

Kid's body fell limply against Millie and she gently laid him out.

Millie: "See you on the other side, niichan."

Her head lowered as she if she'd simply nodded off, but maintained her posture. Elsewhere, Kid sought a way out of the darkness. He walked toward the only source of sound and bumped into Millie.

Millie: "Shi-kun, I knew you'd make it."

Kid: "How much farther?"

Millie: "Not far. Does the path seem familiar at all?"

He pondered the thought briefly.

Kid: "It's starting to...(taking her hand) This way."

Within minutes, the pair found a dark curtain wafting in a previously unnoticed breeze. Looking to Millie for confirmation, Kid smiled to himself. Maybe the memories really were just buried within. The curtain was drawn and disappeared once they had entered. The room was dim and voices stirred as he duo came into the light. This place seemed vaguely familiar, but the feeling was interrupted before it could really sink in.

Girl: "Hey! Look who it is!"

Boy: "I was wondering when you would show up."

The boy approached Kid with an extended hand.

Boy: "Been a while, huh?"

Kid: (accepting the gesture) "And you are?"

Girl: (giggling) "Think hard."

Kid looked them over. They were around his age and seemingly related to one another. The girl wore vibrant colors that complimented her light brown hair. The boy dressed in drab hues and had a lonely stare beneath his silver locks. A voice piped out of nowhere.

Voice: "Leave him alone, you two."

Turning toward the source of the words, Kid found a guy a little older than himself. He had short brown hair and piercing green eyes.

Voice: (slightly bowing) "Call me Frank. (gesturing away from the group) This way."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. Kid found himself being shuffled along by Millie. She waved off the previous siblings.

Millie: (in a low tone) "Don't mind the twins. It'll come to you."

Frank lead them to another room that seemed to be outside. There were veiled pools on either side and one long open reflecting pool in the middle. Marble lined the walkways amidst hanging ivy. A faint wind set off chimes that mixed into the rustle of the trees. Jiro sat staring into the large pool, seemingly interested.

Jiro: (not looking up) "Good job; You made it after all."

Frank: "Like you ever worried he wouldn't. (turning) Welcome to my humble abode."

Kid: (taking in the scenery) "Thank you."

Millie: (stepping between them) "Shi-kun, this is Frank. He is the head of the third noble house of our kind."

Frank: (with a knowing grin) "Third?"

Millie: (blushing faintly) "Well, the first in the order..."

Kid: "Order?"

Frank: "The order of which we our houses were named, if you will."

Girl 2: "That's enough, Brother."

A girl a bit younger that Kid stepped from the shadows. She had tanned skin and blonde hair. She dressed in plain white cloth with accents of gold. Her pale eyes stared blankly. Kid started to remember. These were people from the dreams.

Girl 2: "You are correct, shinigami."

Jiro: "Don't worry, Kyoko-chan can't really read your thoughts."

Kid looked the place over. Everything hung in his memory like a hazy image just out of focus.

Kyoko: "This way."

She turned and led the group to another chamber. It was dark, lit only by sparse candles on short pillars. The center of the room was traipsed in fine rugs and pillows.

Kyoko: (taking her seat) "Sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Kid sat by Millie and tried not to stare. For some reason, he didn't trust these new allies. Jiro laid nearby, his tail slightly twitching.

Frank: "Now isn't this cozy."

Millie watched Kid with concern. He seemed to be in some sort of pain, though trying not to show it.

Kyoko: (lighting incense) "You're feeling reverberations from the last time you stepped foot here."

Kid pulled himself together, forcing his vision to focus.

Kyoko: "As you may have guessed, we have met before. I am the cause of your suppressed memories."

Kid: "What happened?"

Kyoko: "While some of the memories trying to surface are simply hereditary, others were removed for the sake of fulfilling your previous role."

Jiro: "You might want to break it down a little better than that."

Kid glanced down. Millie was squeezing his hand with a distant stare.

Kyoko: "You've dreamed of us all, have you not?"

Kid: "I have."

Kyoko: "What else is your mind trying to tell you?"

Frank: "If there's any recollection in there, it's likely telling him to leave."

The two briefly locked eyes. Frank was right.

Kyoko: "You used to come here occasionally, but the knowledge of our existence was not needed at that time. Still, we met. It was fine until we became aware that Asura would soon wake."

Kid: (carefully) "What do you know about the kishin?"

Kyoko: "Simply put - you had too many ties, too many distractions. You needed to meet your weapon partners and train. It was agreed upon that we would all only be a burden to you in the years following. So, we cut ourselves out of your memory until the kishin was defeated. The tassel you received heralded the time we would meet again. It is now your choice if you wish to reclaim the time lost or start anew. Keep in mind that recovering what was taken may not integrate with the rest of your memory easily."

Kid: "It was decided? By who?"

Frank: "Fate."

Kid gave him a sidelong glance before turning his eyes to Jiro. He nodded sullenly.

Kid: (turning) "Millie?"

She sat silent, shying her gaze.

Kyoko: "Take your time making your choice."

Frank: "You might want to head back soon."

Kid: "Why?"

Frank snapped and everything went black once more. Kid awoke to being shaken. Liz had tears in her eyes.

Patty: (poking Jiro) "He's back!"

Kid grasped Liz's hands and looked her in the eye.

Kid: "Calm down. We're fine."

Liz: "But you weren't breathing!"

Jiro: (stretching) "That happens when we -...um...go."

Liz: (turning) "What?"

Millie: (holding her head) "This is why he sent us back."

Everyone slowly got off of the floor. Millie dusted herself off.

Millie: "Sorry for the trouble. We were elsewhere."

Jiro explained things as Liz and Patty listened.

Liz: "So you just leave your body? Just like that?"

Jiro: "Sort of. Just try not to freak out next time you stumble upon us."

Millie: "Niichan, she was only worried for us."

Jiro shrugged it off and ran off to do his own things. Millie tried to smooth everything over while Kid was lost to his thoughts. It would seem more than just Kid needed time to adjust.

The next day, things started to resemble normal. Liz and Patty were more aware of what Kid was learning and had come to accept it. Spartoi's training continued as planned. In the Death Room, Spirit and Stein were resting from their own regiment. Amrita and Shinigami had separated from the pair and were having a quiet conversation near the mirror.

Shinigami: "They're coming soon, aren't they?"

Amrita: "Yes. That's why Kid has to awaken fully. You know I'll take good care of him."

Shinigami: "Yes...All right. When will you be leaving?"

Amrita: "Tonight. If we don't act quickly, the first scouts will cause us trouble."

Shinigami sighed. He didn't like what was going to happen, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. After a brief nod, Amrita tapped her finger on the mirror. A blurred vision of Millie appeared.

Millie: "Mother?"

Amrita: "Pack your things, dear. We're going home."

Millie stared into the pool of water with her mother's image.

Millie: "Then it's time?"

Amrita: "Yes."

Outside, Maka approached Millie near the lake shore.

Maka: "Is everything okay?"

She watched Amrita's image fade into ripples.

Millie: "Just a slight change of plans."

Maka: (glancing at the water) "Your mom uses water instead of mirrors?"

Millie smiled faintly in acknowledgment. Then her gaze shifted toward the boys. They were a few feet away, talking of their latest missions.

Maka: (following her gaze) "He's going with you, isn't he?"

Soul looked over as if asking why they were being watched. He was about to shout over when Jiro leaped from the tree onto his head.

Jiro: "Sneak attack!"

Soul: (trying to pull him loose) "At least don't use your claws!"

Blackstar laughed, glad it wasn t his turn to be ambushed.

Millie: (turning) "You overheard?"

Maka: "Not much...How long will you all be away?"

Millie: "Not long. The city is going to need Shi-kun soon. I'll make sure he's here when that happens."

The antics around them had died down and Jiro was gathering everyone into a group.

Jiro: "Meet at Kid's house in two hours. We're having meeting."

Before questions could even be thought of, he padded his way to his sister.

Jiro: (grinning) "Nice thing about these ears is that they work better."

It was late afternoon. Kid, Liz, and Patty had been already prepared to leave. Jiro and Kid had a hushed conversation aside while everyone came in. Liz and Patty had already heard the news and opted to stay out of the meeting while they digested the information.

Jiro: "Remember what we discussed."

Kid nodded silently. Once the group had gathered, Maka looked around. Only half of Spartoi was present.

Millie: "Can I count on you to relay what's going be said to the others? We don't have time to wait for them all to come back from their business."

They shared a nod and Millie sat near her brother. Kid remained standing, looking for the right words.

Blackstar: "What's all this about? You guys look like somebody died."

Kid: "Liz, Patty, and I will be leaving town for a while. I need you guys to fill in while we're gone."

Soul: "So?"

Jiro: (sighing) "Want me to take it from here?"

Kid let out a breath of relief and exchanged places. Jiro sat smugly in front of the group.

Jiro: "Now then...What do you guys know about war?"

Blackstar: "Huh?"

Tsubaki: "Well..."

Soul: "What war?"

Maka: (thinking) "We all fought the kishin together."

Jiro: "You guys are now aware that there are others like Kid...like us."

Maka: "How many more?"

Jiro: "A lot...To put things simply - we're not that different from your average human. We have power struggles just like the rest of you. Thing is, every few centuries, one of those pops up. It's usually not that big of a deal and the three noble houses generally take of things quietly."

Soul: "Noble houses?"

Jiro: "Death, Life, and... (carefully) Frank."

Blackstar: "Who's Frank?"

Millie: "That's a complicated question... Just know he's a friend."

Jiro: "Anyway, one of these struggles is coming up."

Soul: "What does that have to do with us?"

Jiro: "Things are unbalanced this time around, so it's highly likely that humans will be involved."

Tsubaki: "Unbalanced?"

Jiro twitched his tail in thought.

Jiro: "You could consider the generational shift part of the problem. The rest is going to be more familiar to you. Maka said it herself; You all fought the kishin Asura."

Soul: "Madness is coming?"

Jiro: "Close... Fear."

Maka: "What do you mean?"

Jiro: "I don't like saying his name, so let's just call him 'Fear', okay?"

Millie: "He's usually restricted here, but the clash with the kishin caused ripples. They finally reached him and he's trying to use them to break into this plane."

Blackstar: "So what? We'll just kick his butt!"

Millie: (shaking her head) "It won't be that simple. He'll have agents."

Soul: "Like the clowns?"

Millie: "No...Like us."

Jiro: "I can't say for sure who will show up. Just be ready for anything. We're planning to be back before the first wave hits, but - "

Blackstar: "But nothing! You small fry go off and train. You just leave this Fear guy to me."

Kid: (smirking) "I knew you'd take up the challenge. (rising) Stein-hakusei will assist my father should anyone arrive early. Spartoi will be in charge of watching over Death City. We need to keep this low key if at all possible."

Blackstar: "Low key?!"

Tsubaki: "We'll do our best."

Soul: "Where will you be?"

Kid: "I'll be doing some very specific training elsewhere."

Jiro: "My house. He'll be at my house...doing shinigami stuff."

Details were hashed and the group went off to inform the rest of Spartoi.

Late that evening, the members of the houses of Life and Death stood before Shinigami's mirror. Amrita stepped through first. Jiro rode through on a luggage chest carried by the Thompson sisters. Millie nodded meekly at Kid before heading out.

Shinigami: "Good luck, Kid-kun."

Kid: "You, too."

The portal sealed behind Kid.

Kid stepped from another mirror into a large study, decorated in deep red fabric.

Amrita: "Welcome to my home."

Liz and Patty looked around in interest while an older man shuffled off the luggage.

Jiro: "Hey, Thames! Don't forget me!"

Thames: (grabbing more bags) "Walk yourself, master Jiro."

Millie: (chuckling) "Those two are always like that."

Kid: "You have a butler?"

Millie: "Sort of..."

Amrita: "All right. Everyone to the dining hall for the grand tour."

The manor was lovely. Large halls led into cozy rooms. The west wing led to an enormous library. The east wing led into the gardens. Plants of every shape and color drew in beautiful birds and insects. The cacophony of sounds echoed into the mansion.

Liz: "Just where are we?"

Amrita: "Isn't is obvious?"

Patty: (pointing at a passing jaguar) "I want one!"

Kid: "The Amazon."

Liz: "What?! No way!"

She looked around excitedly. She never noticed Thames coming up behind her and her sister with syringes.

Liz: "Ow! What the hell?!"

Thames: "Just proofing you against the climate. My apologies, miss."

Jiro: (tauntingly) "Humans are so fragile."

Thames stuck a needle into Jiro's fur, getting a glare in response.

Thames: "Keeping up on your health, master Jiro."

He shuffled off hiding a grin.

Patty: (picking Jiro up again) "I don't like shots either."

The two off them made faces at the retreating butler.

Amrita: "Who's hungry?"

Two days passed as everyone settled into the new routine. Kid would train with Liz and Patty part of the day and with Amrita or Jiro the rest. It was turning the hues of sunset when Amrita patted Kid's head.

Amrita: "That's enough meditation for today. You can get to and from Frank's little lounge alone now. You don't have to practice so hard."

He noticed a odd whimsy to Amrita's stare.

Kid: "What is it?"

Amrita: (snapping out of her reverie) "Oh, nothing...Do you remember the last time you were here?"

He shook his head.

Amrita: "I'm not surprised. You were very young."

Kid: (gloomily) "Seems there's a lot I don't recall these days."

Amrita: "Well, how about a story then?"

He blinked, taken off guard. She smiled warmly at him, though, so he sat back and listened.

Amrita: "Did you notice how your father was nervous around my son when we arrived?"

Kid: "I thought it was a little strange, yes."

Amrita: "Let me tell you why..."

He noted every detail of her tale, hoping something would spark the memories he needed the most.

-  
Thirteen years ago...

Shinigami, Spirit, and Kid arrived at Amrita's estate. Kid's eyes were wide, knowing he would meet someone like himself - not human. Spirit remained silent. Shinigami was grim. Once inside, Thames placed Kid in the play area. He watched everything. Amrita stepped out from the hall, tears streaming down her face. Shinigami took a deep breath and proceeded. Spirit lent a comforting shoulder to the bereaved Amrita. They stepped out of sight and Kid felt a poke on the back of his head. Turning, a young Jiro stared at him.

Jiro: "You don't look dead to me."

Millie: "Death, not dead."

Kid blinked at her. Even at three, she was captivating.

Kid: (bowing) "Death the Kid. Nice to meet you."

Jiro: "Too bad it isn't under better circumstances."

He followed Jiro's line of sight. Jiro was looking down the hall. Millie tugged her brother's sleeve.

Millie: "Niichan, Mama said to stay here."

He shook his little sister loose and sneaked after the adults.

Millie: (bowing) "My name is Millie. That was my brother, Jiro."

She caught Kid off guard, stepping close.

Millie: "Your eyes sure are pretty!"

Kid: (nervously) "Uh, thanks."

Millie sat on the floor, disheartened.

Kid: "What's wrong?"

Millie: "My Papa is dying."

He immediately looked down the hall. It was beginning to make sense where they had come so far.

Kid: "I'm sorry."

Millie: (shaking her head) "It's okay. Mama says everything just borrows life. You have to give it back sometime...I just don't want him to hurt anymore."

As if on cue, a painful shout bellowed down the hall. Millie cringed, covering her ears.

Kid: (sitting beside her) "It'll be okay. I'm here. You're not alone."

She clinged to his arm as another cry flowed through the room. Two tiny, young gods sat in the floor, trying to accept things there weren't quite old enough to understand. Down the hall, Jiro peered through the cracked door. His father was writhing in agony.

Thames: "The master fell ill after that witch was defeated. She must have cursed him."

Spirit: "What kind of curse?"

Shinigami: (placing a hand over the fragile man's brow) "His soul is breaking down."

Spirit tried to hold in his reaction as Amrita did her best not to cry in front of her love.

Amrita: "It's okay, Kenshi. We're all here for you."

Kenshi: (grasping Shinigami's wrist) "Please...End it..."

Shinigami took a deep breath. There was no way to reverse the damage that had been done.

Amrita: "Shi-kun...Do as he asks..."

Jiro watched intently, ignorant of what was being said. Silently, Shinigami placed a hand over Kenshi's chest. His soul drifted up with a slow gasp.

Kenshi: (weakly, forcing a grin) "Thank you..."

Jiro ran into the room.

Jiro: "What did you do?! You were supposed to make him better!"

Spirit lifted the flailing boy who tried everything to attack Death himself.

Shinigami: "Jiro-kun - "

Jiro: "Shut up! Don't ever say my name again! Get out of here!"

Amrita buckled and cried. Thames made a swift hit to the back of Jiro's neck. Taking the now limp boy from Spirit, he sighed.

Thames: "My apologies. I should have been watching him."

He took Jiro from the room. Down the hall, Millie saw her brother in Thames's arms and knew it was over. She tried to smile, but cried all the same. Kid looked up at his worn father.

Shinigami: "Come, Kid-kun. It's time to go home now."

Back at the present...

Amrita: (wistfully) "Jiro blamed your father. He had no idea that it was an act of mercy. He only came to terms with what transpired after your father returned once more."

Kid: "Jiro had the curse too..."

Amrita: (nodding) "Your father studied hard to find a way to help him. Thankfully, we caught Jiro's curse earlier and a had a chance to do something about it. The curse slowly tears apart the soul of its target."

Kid: "So putting him in a vessel with more souls was the only way."

Amrita: "Yes...Kid-kun, you're very bright and very kind. Two things your father took a long time to learn. You're going to do just fine."

She gave him a warm smile before leaving the room. Silence filled the empty space. Eventually, a small shadow appeared next to him.

Jiro: "So now you know...No hard feelings, hm?"

Kid: (turning) "Of course not."


	2. Chapter 2

Senso no Kami, part 2

Back in Death City, things were seemingly unchanged. Maka and Soul focused hard to 'hear' each other's hearts.

Soul: (opening an eye) "What's wrong?"

Maka peered about cautiously. They were alone.

Maka: "Did you feel it, too?"

Soul: (shrugging) "Just that you suddenly got edgy."

Elsewhere, Stein stared into the distance.

Marie: "Is something wrong?"

Stein: "They're here."

At the edge of the city, two cloaked figures looked on in amusement.

Woman: "Let's have some fun while we wait for the boss."

Boy: (giggling) "Let's."

At Amrita's mansion, trouble brewed in the bath house.

Liz: "What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

Jiro: (lilting his head) "Why?"

Millie: (bowing) "Forgive us. We're used to mixed bathing. Niichan, wait outside."

He grumbled on his way out.

Patty: "Awww. I wanted to play with him."

Liz: "Patty, he's not really a cat...He could just be a pervert."

Millie: "I apologize. I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry."

Amrita: (coming in) "Why is son muttering in the hall?"

Millie: "It made our guests uncomfortable to have him with us."

Amrita: "I see. (dropping her robe) You know, girls...Half of the world's population has the same parts as us. Why be ashamed?"

Liz: "..Well..."

Amrita: (sighing) "Ah, to be young..."

Kid was pouring through a thick tome in the library. So much history he never knew resided in these books. The previous generations of each family had lived elsewhere in the world and there were so many kami just like him.

Kid: "Thames, do you have any more books on the history of my family?"

Thames: "Just one, master Death. Though I must advise you not to dig too deeply."

With a pleading look, Thames led him to a dark corner of the wing. Lighting the fireplace, he took his leave. Kid stood before a black pedestal with a single book upon it. The book, however, is not what held his attention. Around the room were several portraits. One was of Amrita's young family, when Kenshi still lived. One depicted much younger versions of his father, Amrita, and a man identical to Frank. Another was of Jiro, Millie, and Kid around the age of 9. He wished he could remember...  
Above the book hung a painting a sad young woman. She was pale with long dark hair. She smiled wanly back at him. Something about the painting was haunting. He never heard Thames reentering with a tray of tea.

Thames: "You look much like her, master Death."

Kid: (turning slowly) "Is this my mother?"

Thames: (setting the tray down) "You've not seen her before?"

Kid: (looking back to the portrait) "No..."

Thames: (pouring a cup of tea) "I advise you speak to the mistress on this. (offering the cup) Here, young master."

Kid: (distantly accepting it) "...Yes...I think I will..."

Late that night, Kid had tried to read his family's history, but each time he'd finished a paragraph, he'd found he was staring back at his mother's image.

Millie: "Shi-kun? What are you doing so far into the record hall?"

He looked up haggardly. Noting the portrait, she sat beside him.

Millie: "She's lovely...My father's here, too, you know."

He glanced back at that painting, then back to the one of them at nine.

Kid: "When was that painted?"

Millie: (peering at the picture) "I remember that day...(blushing) It was fun back then."

Kid: "Why can't I remember anything?"

She answered with silence.

Kid: "I need you to tell me what happened."

Millie: (sadly) "We were erased."

He waited for more as he took her hand.

Kid: "Tell me...Please."

Millie: (sighing) "It was shortly after that painting when you...left... Fate made a call and we all had no choice but to obey her. She said we were attachments that would only be in your way when Asura arose. You needed to make new bonds to complete the task of defeating him... Kyoko blocked us all out and when you recovered, you were sent to find the Thompson sisters, then later enroll at your father's school, meeting your friends and forming Spartoi... The kishin had to fall and we were in the way."

Kid: "Who decided you were an obstacle? You and your family have been nothing but supportive since I met - ...got reintroduced."

Millie: "I told you already. Fate. She said it was the way it had to be."

Silence drifted through. Millie tried to look way, but locked eyes with Kid when he squeezed her palm. She had tears in her eyes, but smiled for him nonetheless.

Kid: "It hurts seeing me, doesn't it?...(dropping his gaze) I'm sorry."

Millie: "Don't be ridiculous. Seeing you has always made me smile...Losing you is what hurt..."

A short pause traced through the room as he gathered his thoughts.

Kid: "I know we were just kids, but... It feels like there was more than that. Tell me what I forgot... I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Millie stared into the fire. Slowly reaching into her robes, she pulled an amulet from around her neck. She handed it to Kid and he immediately recognized the symbol. It was Death's mask.

Kid: (glancing up) "What does this mean?"

Millie: "You gave it to me just before Kyoko wiped your memory...(softer) It was a promise to come back."

He grinned faintly. Placing it back over her head he held her gaze.

Kid: "I am back."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Thrusting herself into his arms, she cried in happiness.

Millie: (sniffling) "You're right, Kid-kun...There is more."

He gently pressed her away to look her in the eye. The dreams and memories were all starting to make sense. His expression shifted from a warm smile to a look of exasperation.

Kid: (in shock) "...You're..."

She grinned to herself, waiting for the memory to fully surface.

Kid: "You're my -...my..."

Millie: (chuckling) "Betrothed, yes."

He blushed deeply as it sank in. A flood of memories hit him almost as hard as the floor as he swooned.

Ten years ago, Shinigami and Kid awaited their guests. Spirit led the group into the room. Amrita smiled as she sat Jiro down. He was pale with shadowed eyes. Millie shyly peered around her mother's leg and giggled when Kid smiled at her.

Shinigami: "Thank you, Spirit-kun. You can go home now."

Amrita: "That's right! You have a daughter, too! (squeezing his face into her chest) Aren't kids great?"

He hid a nosebleed when she let him go.

Spirit: "Always good to see you, Amrita-sama."

He left the room and Jiro glared at Shinigami.

Shinigami: (kneeling) "Jiro-kun, how are you feeling?"

Jiro: (slapping his hand away) "Don't touch me!"

Amrita: (reproachful) "Jiro, be nice to our host."

He glared momentarily before walking off with his sister and Kid.

Shinigami: "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

Amrita: "Any luck on a cure yet?"

Away from the adults, Kid bowed and reintroduced himself. Millie did the same. Jiro sneered at Kid.

Jiro: "Keep away from my sister, you filthy shinigami."

Millie: "Niichan! That's not nice!"

He coughed hard and she rushed to his side as he fell to his knees.

Kid: "Are you okay?"

Jiro: "What do you care? (wiping his nose) Your family makes me sick."

Millie: "Jiro, please!"

He gave into the big, sad eyes of his little sister and sat quietly.

Millie: (bowing) "I'm sorry. He's not well. (turning) Kid-kun's done nothing to you, niichan. Give him a chance."

Kid's memories swirled...Eight years ago...

Jiro: "Get a goal for me, Sis!"

He watched hazily from a blanket as his sister and friend played ball. Amrita smiled down at him, glad he'd worked out his issues with Kid. Shinigami was not present, so Jiro felt no need to shun his friend. Later, they all ate lunch while Amrita told stories of the exploits of the previous generation.

Amrita: (grinning wide) "So Shinigami-kun fell flat on his face and I was claimed victor."

Millie: "Mama, that wasn't a fair duel!"

Jiro: "Yeah, all you did was flash him. It's not like you actually had to fight."

Amrita: (snickering) "All in the details."

Kid: "Millie, will we have to fight when we're older?"

She looked to her mother for an answer as her brother fell asleep.

Amrita: "We only fought in play or training. We've always been good friends."

Kid: "Still..."

Amrita: "You two are different people. You'll figure your own way out on how to get along. (knowingly) You'd better."

Millie: (blushing) "That's right! I almost forgot we're supposed to get married."

Amrita: (patting Kid's head) "Don't worry, Kid-kun. You've got several years before that promise has to be filled."

He nodded with a shy smile.

Millie: "Tell us the story again. The one when the promise gets made."

Amrita: (smiling) "All right... When you were born, Fate came to your birth. She told me to look after you well because it was your destiny to merge our two lines. She told Shinigami the same thing that day. Kid-kun was a mere babe as well, but Fate had said it was to be so. On Kid's fourth birthday, his mother passed, but she made him promise to obey what Fate had portended for you both. So when we came to grieve with his family, he bowed his little head and asked you right then."

Kid blushed and Millie giggled.

When Kid woke up, he was back in the study. Millie gently smiled as she stroked the strands from his eyes.

Kid: (hazily) "Millie?"

Millie: "Hmm?"

Kid: "I remember."

-  
Senso no Kami, part 5

The next day, the group meditated. Kid was calmer since regaining his memory, but Liz noticed a slight shift in the way he acted. When it was time to break for lunch, Amrita went to her work. Patty and Jiro decided to explore the gardens to catch insects, leaving Liz with Kid and Millie.

Liz: "What?!"

Millie: (blushing) "It's true."

Liz: (exasperated) "When-? How did-?...What?"

Kid: "Liz, it was a long time ago."

Liz: (squinting accusingly) "You never told me you were engaged!"

Kid: (sighing) "I couldn't have. I told you, I didn't remember before. Now I do."

Liz: "How do you forget something like that? And how did you get your memory back? Why now?..."

Kid: "I'm not sure how or why it all came back. It just...did."

Millie: "It's likely akin to amnesia. Once you return to a familiar surrounding or someone close to you, something just clicks."

Liz flickered her sight between them on that comment.

Kid: "Liz, I need you to focus."

Liz: "But - !"

Kid: "When you get back to Shibusen, make sure you remember what Amrita-sama told you. We're counting on you."

She sighed, exhausted.

Liz: "I know...But why aren't you coming back yet?"

Kid: "I still have some things to take care of here."

Millie: "Everything will be fine, Onechan. We'll return soon. You just have to make sure everyone's ready when we do."

It was a long chat and a lot to take it, but there was no going around it. Before long, Jiro appeared with a readable look. It was time. Thames saw the sisters off while Kid followed Jiro and Millie to a place one would never guess existed.

Inside the mansion, the group went into the family's private wing. A tapestry fluttered, revealing an open door behind it. Inside the room was magnificent. Ivory colored walls sloped into a domed, celestial painted ceiling. Small pedestals held exotic plants and a central stairwell wrapped itself around a raised viewing pool from each side. Noting the symmetry of it all, Kid was impressed. He only snapped out of it when a large butterfly landed on his shoulder. Iridescent colors shimmered across its wings as it moved.

Jiro: (strolling passed him) "That's one of mine."

Kid: (encouraging the creature onto a finger) "You made this?"

Jiro: (errantly stretching) "Something like that. If you want Millie's work, check out the plants."

The insect fluttered away as he turned toward a large urn. A sweeping fern was growing in intricate coils. The stem curled inward at his touch.

Millie: (giggling at his surprise) "It's sensitive."

Kid: (looking around) "What is this place?"

Jiro: "Kind of like your Death Room. This is where we work."

Amrita climbed down the steps toward the trio.

Amrita: "Do you like it?"

It was serene. One could hear the soft trickle of running water all around.

Kid: "It's beautiful."

Amrita: "It's definitely a change of scenery from when I was your age...(noting his curious look) I grew up in the Serengeti."

Kid: (peering toward the pool) "I see."

Amrita: (pushing him along) "Come look. It doesn't bite."

He stumbled up the steps as she hied him forward. The water reflected everything. Not just what was in the room, but everything that lived. Glimpses of each continent and species drifted through the ripples.

Jiro: (hopping onto Kid's shoulder) "Don't stare too long. You'll go blind...Maybe."

Millie stepped forward and tapped the liquid surface. Death City wavered into view. Images of Blackstar training, Soul listening to records, and Maka reading faded in and out.

Amrita: "It was a gift from Frank. That's why it seems so familiar."

It was pretty obvious. It was much like the reflecting pools around Kyoko.

Amrita: "Have you figured him out yet?"

Kid: (staring into the pool) "I think I have...One of the books mentioned 'the eternals'. He's one of them, isn't he?"

Jiro: (yawning) "The portrait gives it away."

Kid: "What makes them different? I couldn't find an entry explaining it."

Amrita: "It's ancient history...Namely, when our kind were designated, a few select kami chose to maintain their post rather than passing it to each following generation. Frank's family is one such example, but enough of the past. Are you ready to learn my side of the business? (cocking an eyebrow) I warn you, I'm a strict instructor."

He saw Jiro's furious nodding from the corner of his eye and tried to hide a grin.

Kid: (straightening up) "Yes, ma'am. Please teach me."

The next few days were brutal. He was exhausted at the end of each session despite only learning the basics. Amrita explained it would be difficult since he's used to coming at the issue from the opposite direction, but he grasped it all quickly.

At Shibusen, members of Spartoi spoke with Stein.

Blackstar: "How do you know there's two?"

Stein: "If you were listening, I said there are only two here now. Something bigger is still coming. Be on your guard."

Tsubaki: "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"

Jackie: "Without being sensory, they look like everybody else, right?"

Kim: "Is it a form of soul protect?"

Stein: "We're not sure yet. This is why we're dividing into teams. Maka, Kim, and Blackstar are the leaders."

Blackstar: (laughing) "That's because I'm so awesome. I should be named supreme leader! Commander of - "

He was cut off by a book chop to the head.

Maka: "Sorry we're late."

Soul followed her into the room with Ox and Havard.

Blackstar: (holding his head) "What was that for?!"

Maka: "You're not a sensor, you know."

Ox: "What did we miss?"

Details we rehashed and plans set into motion. Eventually Spirit entered the room, disrupting the banter.

Spirit: "Stein - The girls are back. I'm going to meet them in the Death Room."

Stein: (lighting up) "Fine. We just finished here."

Spirit: (stopping his friend at the door) "You don't have to come with me. Go home to your wife. You don't want to end up like me."

Stein: "That would be distressing."

A faint smirk crossed his face as he left for home.

Spirit: "Maka, come with me."

The group dispersed, each attending to their own business. Back at Stein's house, he was greeted by the scent of simmering curry when he opened the door.

Marie: (poking her head from the kitchen) "You're home early. Is everything all right?"

Stein: (hanging his coat) "Fine. Sempai decided to cover for me."

Marie poured some tea as they discussed what was going to happen. Noting her expression and the hand hovering upon her swollen belly, he tried to reassure her.

Stein: "Everything's going to be fine. Kid-kun will be back soon and Spartoi is already standing by...We're just waiting for them to make the first move."

Marie: "I know. Waiting is always the hardest part..."

That night, the intruders made themselves known. Tsubaki was enjoying a hot bath while Blackstar worked out in the living room. He paused mid pushup. Something wasn't right. Shaking the feeling, he restarted his routine. Tsubaki opened her eyes suddenly. Sitting up, she peered into the room. Wrapping her towel around herself, she stepped from the tub.

Tsubaki: "Hello?"

An unnerving chuckle seemed to come from everywhere.

Tsubaki: "Blackstar?"

?: "You're going to be a fun one to play with. I can see the stains on your soul."

Tsubaki: (glaring) "Who's there?"

Blackstar: (opening the door) "Did you call for me?"

A female figure formed of mist and dispersed just as quickly, the laughter following it. Tsubaki relaxed once the presence was gone, but turned to glare at her roommate.

Blackstar: (reading the look) "Leaving."

The following afternoon was no more normal. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka were discussing the night's occurrence when Maka turned to glare into a nearby tree. A boy sat in the branch with an amused look on his face.

Soul: (following her line of sight) "Who is that?"

The boy jumped down and landed gracefully. He was no older than eight or nine with pale skin and short, dusty blonde hair. He approached the group casually with cold eyes.

Boy: "My name isn't important. I'm here to play with you."

Blackstar: "Look, kid, we're too important to be playing around right now."

Boy: "Is that right, Hoshizoku-kun?"

Blackstar paused, off guard.

Maka: "Who are you really?"

Boy: (sighing) "Mortals...Always so attached to names."

Tsubaki: "Maka?..."

Maka: (peering hard) "Yeah. He's one of them."

Boy: "Aww, you peeked. What a pervert."

Maka: (flustered) "What?!"

Boy: "It's not nice to go around peeping at people's souls, you know...But I'm not surprised. People like you are soiled."

Soul: (transforming his hand) "What do you want?"

Boy: "Just reminding you of your place."

Maka: "What do you mean people like us?"

Boy: "Do I really have to spell it out? You think you're so high and mighty, but you're nothing but murderers and cannibals."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and Blackstar stepped forward.

Blackstar: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Boy: "Simply as it sounds. The so-called kishin eggs you collect. Think about it, the souls are corrupt, but the bodies are human. Ergo, murder. On that same note, devouring souls, it's disgusting. They aren't kishin yet and they still reek of human yet you eat them. Need I say more?"

Tsubaki: (meekly) "But it's not like that."

Boy: "Isn't it?"

?: "That's enough, Dante."

He glared over his shoulder toward the voice.

Dante: "But I was just starting to have fun."

?: "You've done your work."

The voice was female and layered. It was the same voice from the night before.

Soul: "Come out where we can see you."

?: (chuckling) "You'd like that, wouldn't you?...Very well."

She was fast. Before anyone knew it, she stood directly behind Soul. Turning, he was surprised at what awaited him. She was tall with olive skin and dark hair that hung in loose curls. A skin-tight red outfit left little to the imagination. She leaned close to his face with a grin.

?: "You can call me Maraschino"

He blushed as he leaned back. She was breath-taking.

Maka: (jerking him out of the way) "You're one, too, aren't you?"

Maraschino: (tauntingly) "Want to take a guess?"

Maka glanced at the boys holding their bleeding noses. It was pretty obvious.

Maka: "Why are you here?"

Maraschino: (dramatically) "Setting the stage, of course."

Maka: "For what?"

Dante: "You mean 'who'."

She turned to look at the boy, but as she did so, both Dante and Maraschino disappeared as if they had never been there. Instead, a young man with fierce green eyes stood in his place.

Frank: "That's quite enough of that."

Blackstar: (wiping his nose) "And who're you?"

Frank: "Relax, I'm a friend. Call me Frank."

Soul: "How do we know we can trust you?"

Tsubaki: "He did just send those two away...I think."

Frank: "The young lady is correct. You're welcome, by the way. (glancing around) Granted it's only temporary. They'll be back."

Maka: (still shaken) "Just who were they?"

Frank: "To be blunt - lust and doubt. Try not to let the little brat mess with your head."

Soul: "And you are - ?"

Frank: (smirking) "An ally. Kid-kun will vouch for me when he returns."

Glances passed among the group as they did began to relax.

Tsubaki: (bowing) "Thank you for your help."

Frank: (kissing her hand) "I'd never leave a lady in trouble."

Blackstar: (stepping between them) "When is Kid coming back?"

Frank: "Soon. (knowingly) Right about now he has his hands full."

Back at Amrita's estate, Kid watched his friends intently.

Amrita: "Before starting, Kid-kun, you need to understand why we're doing this."

Kid: (nodding) "To be fully prepared."

Amrita: "Yes. We've seen your battles over the years, but you need to know what my children are capable off, as well. There is no room for surprises on the battlefield."

Jiro: (twitching his tail excitedly) "Can we start now?"

Amrita: "Go ahead."

Millie: "Go easy on me, niichan."

Kid had trouble following them at first. They knew each other's moves so well, it was hard for either to land a hit. After a brief scuffle, they stood several feet apart. Millie held her hands at the ready as Jiro held a pouncing pose.

Jiro: "No fair. You keep dodging."

Millie: (grinning) "You stood still too long."

Glancing down, Jiro saw the vines wrapping around his paws. With a swift claw he managed to escape.

Jiro: "It's going to be like that, huh?"

Without notice, several serpents encircled Millie.

Amrita: "Pause. (turning) Kid-kun, what would you do here?"

Kid: "It would be a waste to shoot at them, so I'd likely jump out of the way."

Amrita: "Trade."

Millie stepped out of the circle and Kid took her place.

Amrita: "Continue."

Kid spring-boarded out of harm's way. Without Liz and Patty, he was on defense. Jiro jumped onto his head, chewing his scalp. In one swift motion, he manhandled the feline into a submissive pose. Blood seeped down his face as he smirked at his opponent pinned onto the ground.

Amrita: "That's enough."

The boys got up and dusted themselves off.

Millie: (rushing forward) "Shi-kun, you're hurt!"

Kid: "It's nothing, really."

Jiro: "I'm fine, by the way."

Millie: "Niichan, you're too rough."

Jiro: (shrugging) "The others guys aren't exactly going to tickle him."

Amrita: (inspecting the wound) "Just a minor scratch. All right, off to the bath, all of you."

She watched the trio introspectively as they departed. Would they be ready? 


	3. Chapter 3

Senso no Kami, part 3

Kid entered the bath, tired, but thoughtful. He was surprised to see Millie at the tap scrubbing down her brother's fur coat.

Kid: (turning to leave) "Excuse me."

Jiro: "What's the rush?"

Kid shyly glanced at Millie. Her towel clung tightly.

Jiro: "Oh, that. Just don't stare and it'll be fine."

Millie: "Come in, Shi-kun. We don't bite."

He cautiously entered and quietly went to a nearby tap. Jiro tried to shake off the foam, but it didn't budge.

Jiro: (flattening his ears) "I hate this part."

Millie dumped a bucket over him. Kid tried not to snicker at the pitiful looking form. Fur sagged with water, clinging to a thin frame. Jiro shook off once more before padding his way to soak. He floated happily on his back, his paws in the air.

Millie: "Niichan, try to be decent."

He glared at his sister before rolling over and doing the cat paddle.

Millie: "You can relax, Shi-kun. I'm already done."

She sank into the water with a relaxed sigh. Kid noticed she sat with her back to him and for that he was thankful. He washed quickly before joining the sauna.

Jiro: (swimming around in circles) "You should see your face."

Kid: (blushing) "Shut up."

In Death City, night had fallen. Maka was deeply into a novel while Soul sorted his records. A faint laugh filtered through his mind. Glancing around, Maka didn't seem to notice anything, so he shrugged it off. Once abed, though, the laughter returned. In his dreams, he was not alone.

Maraschino: "Look at you. So young and confused. (tauntingly) It's adorable."

Soul: (glaring) "What do you want?"

Maraschino: "It's what you want, Soul-kun."

He watched her carefully as she strolled about.

Maraschino: "That Maka girl...You like her."

Soul: "She's my meister."

Maraschino: "For now, yes...But there could be more."

He knew what she was referring to and he didn't want to talk about it.

Maraschino: "Unless, of course, you think she'd reject you, and then where would your partnership be?"

Soul: "We're not like that."

Maraschino: (materializing behind him) "Is that right? (leaning into his ear) "But don't you ever wonder what her body feels like?"

He spun around, but she was gone.

Maraschino: (disembodied) "What her lips taste like?"

Soul: (toward the darkness) "Go away."

Maraschino: "Just think about it."

Her chuckling faded slowly.

At another residence, Blackstar snored loudly. Inside his mind, he, too, had company.

Dante: "You're pathetic."

Blackstar: "Try saying that to my face."

A vision of Date's face loomed largely all around him.

Dante: "You're angry because you're weak. You talk big to hide your fear that someone else will notice it."

Blackstar grit his teeth.

Dante: "Like that partner of yours. She could go to any meister and leave you weak and alone."

Blackstar: "You're one to say anything about talking big."

Dante's body formed and he stepped forward.

Dante: "And what? You'd hit a mere boy?"

In the real world, Blackstar grinned to himself in his sleep. In the dream world, Dante went flying.

Somewhere in the city around midnight, Dante and Maraschino stared down from the rooftops.

Maraschino: (teasing) "Sounds like you had a rough night."

Dante: "Yours didn't go much better."

Maraschino: "It only takes time."

Dante: "Trade with me."

Maraschino: "You're so spoiled. Fine. You can play with Soul and Maka tomorrow."

A few days passed and each member of Spartoi had strange dreams. Little did they know, it was only beginning.

At Amrita's estate, Kid sat in the records hall pouring through his family's past, but nothing had been written about his mother. He closed the book with a thud, annoyed.

Amrita: (stepping into the room) "He really hasn't told you anything has he?"

Kid: (without turning) "No, he hasn't."

Amrita: (sighing) "He was always thick."

She took a seat near him and admired the portrait of his mother.

Amrita: "Thankfully you took after her side."

He tried not to, but he couldn't help a small grin.

Amrita: (smiling) "You do have his eyes, though. It shows you lineage. Just like my kids."

He peered at her questioningly. With a grin, she nodded.

Amrita: "Yes, they're contacts. I always found silver too bland. I like them violet better."

She fingered his hair with a reminiscent glow.

Amrita: "Your father should be the one telling you about her."

Withdrawing her hand, she tried not to be taken in by the searching gaze.

Amrita: (with a defeated sigh) "All right. Enough with the face...(over her shoulder) You two come sit down, too."

Jiro and Millie quietly filed from the door frame with guilty expressions. Kid grinned to himself at Millie's bashful look.

Amrita: "Her name was Ikinie Junketsu. Iki-chan was very kind and very loyal."

Kid stared at the portrait as the name shuffled through his mind.

Amrita: "She was also very sad."

All eyes turned toward her as her smile wavered.

Amrita: "We stumbled upon her quite by accident...Kenshi and I were investigating a plague when we found the sole survivor. She was only a mere child back then, but you could see the darkness in her eyes. We took her in, showed her that life always finds a way and she slowly came to terms with the death that had surrounded her. She changed as she grew. She came to respect the natural cycle and lost all ill thoughts of death itself and accepted it as simply inevitable."

She glanced toward the entranced faces around her. No one had ever heard this story.

Amrita: "It came time for us to travel to Shibusen and inspect the kishin's trappings. We took her with us. She followed silently as we discussed everything with Shinigami-kun. When all had been told about the kishin, she had tears streaming down her face. Kenshi was worried she had gotten upset with the details...In reality, she was weeping for joy. (smiling softly) She was so happy that Asura had been stopped from harming innocent lives. She requested to stay there and serve your father as she had served us. We naturally granted her request. Each time we checked in, she had a smile, trailing behind Shinigami-kun...Then one night, she overheard a conversation. I had conceived Jiro and was sharing the good news. With a lot of effort, she managed to get me to spill the beans. It was possible for a human to pair with someone like us. It took her a few years to work up the courage to confess her feelings to your father, Kid-kun. He wasn't sure how to react. (chuckling lightly) He always was dense."

Millie: "That's so sweet. (blushing) Loyally following the one she loved."

Amrita: "Shinigami finally decided it was time to pass his line as well. Iki-chan didn't hesitate to volunteer...(her smile fading) The only problem was that it would likely kill her. Despite all odds, she survived the birth of a death god, but it left her critically weak. She ailed for the next four years until - ...Well, you know the rest."

She turned her eyes to Kid. He stared distantly into the floor, letting it all sink it. Millie put a hand to his shoulder, ready to be whatever he needed. Jiro snoozed quietly. He was never one for long stories. Grinning softly to herself, Amrita rose from her seat and patted Kid's head.

Amrita: "You really should call him."

She picked up the snoring feline and departed.

Millie: "Shi-kun, are you all right?"

He took his time to meet her gaze, but smiled gently.

Kid: "I am now."

That night, visions of the past filled Kid's dreams. It was twelve years ago. His mother lay weak in bed. She was unnaturally pale. She meekly reached for her son. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking into her sweat-licked face. She smiled softly toward him.

Ikinie: "Kid-kun...You're growing so handsome."

At the back of the room, Stein haggardly looked onward. He had done everything he could. Amrita had sent dozens of rare herbs and remedies, but time was up. He stood silently next to Shinigami-sama.

Kid: "You look tired. Get some rest. We can play later."

She forced her serene grin to remain as she cupped his cheek in her palm.

Ikinie: "Musuko...Listen..."

Her words were faint upon her shallow breath.

Ikinie: "You're four today and I couldn't be prouder...Will you remember your promise?"

Kid: "What promise, mother?"

Ikinie: "You have to take care of Millie when you're older...You have to marry her...Will you do that for me?"

He quietly nodded, realizing what was happening.

Ikinie: (grinning wide) "There's a good boy."

Her hand slid from his face as the light dimmed in her eyes. Her chest ceased to rise. Her soul drifted into Kid's tiny hands. He looked up sadly with only one word, "Father?"

The next day, Death City had an eerie calm. Stein and Spirit waited cautiously at the entrance. Slowly, a dark form climbed the massive staircase to meet them. A hooded man stood before them. He wondered if they could see his shadowed smirk. Stein snuffed his cigarette and approached him.

Stein: "Which one are you?"

Man: "Which? Do you refer to your god as a 'what' as well? Or his son?"

Spirit: (annoyed) "Who are you?"

The man lowered his hood. He was pale with long silver locks. He had dark lines running from his eyes and a sinister smile.

Man: "Void. You must be the death scythe and meister sent to greet me."

Stein: "We know why you're here. Let's see if you can get passed this point."

Spirit transformed with a look of determination.

Void: (mockingly) "Shiny."

Spirit: "Let's end this."

Without a sound, both parties moved into battle. Nothing remained but swirling dust where they had been. On the rooftops, Stein couldn't land a blow.

Spirit: "He's fast."

Void: (avoiding another swing) "And agile."

They paused a few feet from one another, sizing each other up.

Stein: "Sempai, get ready."

They began resonating. Void looked unimpressed. A few seconds later, Stein froze as Void snapped his fingers. His wild eyes seethed toward his opponent.

Stein: "What did you do?"

Void: "I know all about your little tricks. I won't allow any resonance."

With another snap, Spirit was dropped to the rooftop. He quickly regained human form.

Spirit: "Stein, what's wrong?"

Stein's eyes glazed over. He dropped to his knees. Just as Spirit turned to charge him, Void took his mind as well. Spirit fell. He saw vivid images of Maka being tortured to death, laughing that she didn't need him anymore, and other visions of what he feared. When he came to, Void was gone. Spirit's eyes were moist, but he got up as fast as he could. Stein peered into the city with a long drag on his cigarette. He glanced back as he exhaled the smoke.

Stein: "We failed."

Somewhere in the city, Maka stared toward where the battle had been. Soul had been acting strangely all day and now she thought she knew why.

Soul: "What is it?"

Kim: "Is it another one?"

Jackie: "Who is it this time?"

Maka: (distantly) "I don't know."

Shinigami had seen everything from his mirror. He chided himself for not going, but this was not his war. He'd already fought these battles a very long time ago. Now, it was his son's turn. As if on cue, a call pinged in. Gathering his thoughts, he did his best to be cheerful.

Shinigami: "Hi hi!"

It was Kid. He was in the red room of Amrita's mansion.

Kid: "Father."

Shinigami: "Kid-kun, how is your training going?"

Kid: "We'll come back the day after tomorrow. How are Liz and Patty?"

Shinigami: "They miss you, but have been keeping busy sharing new techniques with the rest of Spartoi. How is everyone there?"

Kid: "Doing well."

A long silence stretched between them.

Kid: "I remember now..."

Shinigami stood silent. He knew what had happened in the past and he could do nothing to stop it.

Kid: "I've learned a lot here."

Shinigami: "Good. I knew Amrita-chan would treat you like family."

Kid: (sarcastically) "Can't imagine why."

Beneath his mask, Shinigami smiled. His son really had regained his lost memories. It was short lived. Kid took a more serious expression and tone.

Kid: "Father, remove your mask. I want to look you in the eye when I ask you this."

Slowly, the mask slid aside.

Shinigami: "What is it, Kid-kun? This isn't like you."

Kid: "What does the name Ikinie mean to you?"

Another silence drifted in, followed by a bashful yet remorseful look.

Shinigami: "Was it in the book?"

Kid: "No. Amrita-sama told me..."

Shinigami: "I see."

He cautiously met his son's gaze.

Shinigami: "I miss her."

Kid searched his father's face carefully. After a moment, he began to calm.

Kid: "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Shinigami: "She asked me not to...She didn't want to bring you sadness."

Kid: (shyly grinning to himself) "That sounds like her."

They continued their call for some time, sharing information and making plans. When the call was over, Millie stood silently by the door.

Kid: (across his shoulder) "You can come in. I'm done."

Stepping close to him, she smiled warmly.

Millie: "I'm glad you got everything off your chest."

That evening, the dinner table was quiet. Kid had announced the appearance of Void and Jiro wasn't too pleased to hear it.

Jiro: "Damn. I thought we'd be back before he showed up."

Millie: "It can't be helped."

Kid: "We can't skip the last lesson. It may be the only thing that saves us."

Amrita and Thames had already left the table. It was not their place to participate in these meetings. At the end of the table, a familiar face appeared.

Jiro: (glaring) "Do you ever knock?"

Frank: "Should I?"

Kid: "I'm glad you're here. Is everything ready?"

Frank: "Yes. Your friends are prepared. Now we just need the king and queen on the chess board."

He grinned at Kid and Millie with that comment. Jiro twitched his ears as if to say "And I'm what? Chopped liver?"

Millie: (taking a deep breath) "One more day."

Frank: "I agree with Kid-kun. You can't skip the last steps here."

Kid: "Will you be fighting, too?"

Frank: "When the time is right."

At Shibusen, Spartoi received their orders. The newest adversary would be a handful. That night, the enemy hit full force. Maka tossed in her sleep. She dreamed of the time Soul shielded her and was badly hurt. When those memories had finally passed, a more disturbing version came to her mind. Instead of Crona, a silver haired man smirked toward her, his weapon closing in fast. She froze, Soul took the hit. Only this time, he died.  
Soul's dreams were no better. He went through many images. One was of Maka laughing in his face over his new confusion. The one that woke him, though, was darker. They were facing off against Maraschino and some man he hadn't yet seen. By the description, he assumed it was Void. Maka wielded him with expertise from years of combat together. He relaxed. Maybe this dream was a vision of their victory. Maka spun his scythe form through her fingers. They were resonating well and were about to take Lust down for good. Maka stumbled, lost her hold. Soul spun loosely in her hands, coming to a halt in her abdomen. He had sliced open his own meister. Transforming quickly, he tried to help her, but he couldn't stop the bleeding. She died in his arms, by his hands.

Across town, Kim faced off with Dante. He told her how everyone would turn on her. Being in spartoi didn't save her punishment from being a witch. Ox dreamed of losing Kim's love that he had worked so hard for. Jackie envisioned Kim's execution as a witch, an enemy of Shibusen. Killik saw flashes of each member of spartoi falling, one by one, leaving him alone in the world.

Soul sat up, breathless. He instinctively checked his hands for blood. At that same moment, someone knocked on his door.

Soul: "Not now, Blair."

After a pause, someone else answered.

Maka: "Soul...It's me."

He slowly opened the door, trying not to show how shaken he was. Maka had a similar expression.

Soul: "Are you okay?"

Maka: "They got you, too?"

Soul: (glancing away) "Yeah."

Maka: "Can I come in?"

Soul: (avoiding her gaze) "Sure."

She sat in his chair and watched him carefully. He was still behaving oddly.

Maka: "Which one got to you?"

Soul: (flopping onto his bed) "I think it was that Void guy."

Maka: "Was he the only one?"

He peered over in curiosity. What was she getting at?

Soul: "What do you mean?"

Maka: "You've been acting strangely all day. Who was it? What did they say?"

Soul: (begrudgingly sitting up) "We both just got our first taste of this Void guy. Isn't that enough for now?"

She sighed and stood up.

Maka. "Sorry to bother you."

She strode passed him for the door, but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist.

Soul: (staring downward) "We need to talk."

Glancing back, her expression softened.

Maka: "What is it? Your wavelength isn't normal."

Soul: (letting go) "Sit."

She sat beside him with worry. What was so bad he couldn't discuss it? She waited for several minutes in silence.

Maka: "Soul?"

Soul: "Just don't hit me."

Maka: "What?"

Soul: (cautiously meeting her gaze) "For what I'm about to say."

Maka: "It was her, wasn't it?"

He cast his eyes aside.

Maka: "What did she do? She hurt you?"

Soul: "No. She just said a lot of things that got me thinking...about us."

Maka: (nervously) "Us?"

Soul grinned to himself. He could her the pitch in her voice. At least he wasn't alone in discomfort anymore.

Maka: (shyly) "Like what?"

His face reddened, but he didn't look back at her.

Soul:"If I ever wondered...(forcing the words) what your lips taste like."

She blushed deeply, but tried to keep the conversation going. If they didn't work through it, their resonance would be off in battle.

Maka: (carefully) "Have you?"

He risked a glance at her. Her eyes were soft and her expression was warm.

Maka: "It's okay...It's not like I've never thought about it."

He peered at her in question.

Maka: (distantly) "I guess...I was just afraid of ending up like my parents."

They were already in this deep. He took the risk and grasped her hand.

Soul: "I'm not your idiot father."

Maka: (glancing at their entwined fingers) "I know."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours.

Soul: "So what now?"

Maka: "Now we sleep. We'll talk more in the morning after we've thought everything over."

Soul: (relaxing) "Sounds good."

After an awkward hug, Maka went back to her own room. Soul stared up at the ceiling. What would tomorrow bring?

The next day passed solemnly. Kid, Millie, and Jiro meditated and practiced the steps to resonating with one another. When the day was done, Kid seemed bothered. Millie sat with her back to his chest and looked up at the stars.

Millie: "Ever wonder how many are out there?"

Kid: "A lot."

He held her gently and she snuggled against him. Would he have been able to stand by with a smile if she had been the one to forget him?

Kid: "Millie...You know we go back tomorrow."

Millie: "Yes."

Kid: "We won't really have time like this when we do."

Sitting up, she turned to face him.

Millie: "Is something wrong, Shi-kun?"

She reached toward him and he took her hand with a soft smile.

Kid: "No, but there are some things I need to tell you before we return to Shibusen."

Millie: "What is it?"

Pausing, he gathered his thoughts.

Kid: "First, I want to thank you."

Millie: (chuckling) "What ever for?"

Kid: "You and your family have been a massive help over the last few weeks...And for waiting for me."

Before she could say anything, he dropped to the ground, bowing his head.

Kid: "Second, I want to apologize... I never should have left you."

She knelt beside him with a warm embrace.

Millie: "It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice...None of us did."

He relaxed slightly at her words. Standing, they headed for the house.

Millie: "You don't have to do all of this. Come on, it's late."

Kid: "There's one last thing."

Millie: "Yes?"

Kid: "I need to ask a favor."

He stepped close, holding her hands in his own.

Kid: "Will you continue to wait for me? With the war, we don't really have time to -...If you don't want to, I under- "

He stood in shock as his words were cut off by a kiss. Slowly relaxing, he leaned into it. Stepping back, she smiled warmly.

Millie: (backing away) "Good night."

He grinned to himself as he watched her enter the mansion. A grough "Ahem" caught his attention.

Jiro: "I saw that."

Looking down, he spied Jiro with a smug expression.

Jiro: "What did I tell you before, (teasingly) 'filthy shinigami'?"

Kid smiled in remembrance.

Jiro: "Well, I guess you'll do. (heading inside) Just make sure to make an honest woman of her."

Kid: "That won't be a problem."

All of Spartoi gathered in the Death Room. It was late morning, but everyone was ready for what the day held. Kim smirked to herself at the shy glances between certain members. Finally, the mirrors connected. On Amrita's end, she hugged each of the trio and kissed their brows before sending them through. Kid stepped through first. Familiar, beaming faces greeted him. Jiro scampered out next and then Millie. Thames handed out the luggage to Spirit's waiting hands. Amrita gave a halfhearted salute before ending the call. Shinigami nodded in response. Now it was his turn to look after her family.  
Liz stepped forward to hug Kid while Patty opted to tackle Jiro instead. Millie bowed to the group politely.

Blackstar: "Welcome back."

Kid: "Thanks. How is everything here?"

Maka: "Nothing has changed since the last report."

Jiro: (being held upside down) "At least no more of them came along then."

Ox: "Not yet."

Killik: "Are you ready to tell us what's happening?"

Kid glanced at his father. He just waved as if to say, "They're all yours."

Kid: "If Void is the final agent, then things are going to start picking up."

Jiro: "And fast."

Millie: (glancing about) "Where's Frank?"

Frank: (stepping from behind the group) "Here."

Everyone wondered when exactly he had come in, but no one remembered. Halfway to Kid, he stopped in his tracks.

Frank: "Sera?"

He peered hard at Liz. She stepped back instinctively.

Kid: "This is one of my partners, Liz Thompson."

Frank circled her. The group watched in amusement.

Frank: "So this is your new body...(suddenly hugging her tightly) I haven't seen you since your last incarnation!"

Kid, Millie, and Jiro stared blankly. No one had seen this side of him before. Patty watched him maliciously. Feeling her gaze, he released her sister.

Frank: (clearing his throat) "Forgive me. Now's not the time for this. (resuming his cool demeanor) Now then. Kid-kun, you were saying."

Kid: (dumbfounded) "Um..."

Millie: (whispering) "Void being the last agent."

Kid: "Right. If he's the last agent, activity is going increase."

Frank: "He is...For now."

Havard: "For now?"

Frank: "The last preemptive agent, if you will."

Kim: "You mean there's going to be more."

Frank: "At the climax, yes."

Jiro: (climbing onto Patty's head) "Look. We have three now. A metric crap load of the lessers will come for the show."

Jackie: "Can you be a little more specific?"

Jiro: (flatly) "No."

Maka: "What can we expect?"

Frank: "They'll come after each of you and try to exploit your weakness. They're here to pave the road for their boss."

Ox: "Why are they doing this?"

Frank: (sighing) "It happens every generation of kami, but there's another reason this time. You all remember Asura."

He noticed the tension in the group. He, too, remembered the events clearly.

Frank: "Well, as you might guess, the kami of madness was kind of attached to him. Madness and Fear are good friends...Fear initiated the war this time. An action of revenge for an old friend."

Soul: "There's someone crazier than the kishin?"

Frank: "Just take my word for it."

Kid: "Fear will come for the final battle. Madness may come, too. Be ready.

Once the discussions were over, each group had their own section of the city to protect. It wasn't until evening that Maka and Soul had returned home for a chance to finish their previous topic.

Maka: "What did you decide?"

Soul: "I was waiting on you."

Maka: "What if - ..."

She stopped herself. Some of her thoughts were legitimate concerns. The others were mere excuses. Soul stepped nearer to her, anticipating the next step. She glanced up shyly into his face.

Maka: (smiling softly) "When did you get taller than me?"

Her smile faded into something more serious. She knew what the real issue was. Were they compatible as more than partners? More than friends?

Maka: (shyly) "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Soul: "Yeah."

His face crept closer. Pausing, his resolve wavered.

Soul: "I can't do it with you looking at me like that."

She blushed and closed her eyes. Shivering at the sensation of her chin being tilted upward, she could hardly breathe. With one last deep breath, contact was made. Maka's lips quivered beneath Soul's, but she didn't pull away. Deepening the kiss, she leaned onto her toes and grasped his shirt in her palm. Her eyes fluttered open as they drifted apart. Soul searched her expression. She blushed brightly.

Maka: "..Wow..."

He tried to hide a smile. Stepping nearer, she hugged him softly.

Maka: "I think we're going to be okay."

The new peace was shattered by clapping.

Blair: "Yay! Go Soul!"

Soul: (flushed) "B- Blair?! How long have you been there?"

Blair: (giving the thumbs up) "It's about time!"

Maka hid her face in Soul's shoulder and tried not to laugh. Only Blair could ruin that moment.

At Death's mansion, Liz and Patty caught up with Kid and the others. Liz tried to make light of everything, knowing how worried and anxious Kid and Millie actually were. Patty and Jiro decided to sing childish songs in the background while they talked.

Patty and Jiro: (singing) "Kid and Millie sitting in a tree!"

Liz: (ignoring them) "Is it really going to be all right?"

Kid: "It's what we've trained for."

Millie: "Each generation has held off the nobles being overturned. We can do it, too."

Patty and Jiro: (singing) "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kid: (with an eye twitch) "Would you two knock it off?!"

Millie: (giggling) "At least their dance moves are symmetrical, Shi-kun."

He smiled. He'd noticed it, too.

Liz: (sighing) "All right, enough. It's time for bed."

Patty: "Aww!"

Jiro: "Boo!"

After some nagging, the duo stopped their songs and headed upstairs. Liz went on as well, leaving Kid and Millie alone on the stairs.

Millie: "Shi-kun..."

He looked to her with worry. Her flawless smile had faltered.

Kid: "What's wrong?"

Millie: "Would you think less of me if I told you I was scared?"

He hugged her tightly.

Kid: "Don't be. Just stay close to me. I'll protect you with my life."

She returned the gesture with a faint grin. It was good to have him back.

Elsewhere, Maraschino put on her proverbial marionette gloves. Tonight, she was going to have fun.

Blackstar couldn't sleep. He sat in the window sill and gazed at the moon, remembering the day they brought down Asura. Tsubaki had just finished the dishes and was coming back to the room when her eyes glazed over. Blackstar paid no attention to the footsteps approaching him. He only snapped out of his reverie when a pair of breasts pushed against the back of his head. He turned, startled, only to be embraced. Tsubaki cradled his head near her heart with a serene smile. Blushing slightly, he pulled away.

Blackstar: "What's up with you?"

The look in her eyes had changed from earlier.

Tsubaki: (affectionately) "Blackstar..."

Blackstar: "Are you feeling okay?"

He glanced around the room, trying to find out who else was there. She came closer; He ducked and stepped behind her.

Blackstar: "Tsubaki, snap out of it."

Tsubaki: (shaking her head) "I don't want to."

He knew something was wrong, but with no one to punch, his options were limited. He backed away with each advancing step of hers, eventually backing into the wall.

Blackstar: (waving nervously) "Come on. You don't want to do this."

She stepped close, very close. He watched helplessly as she leaned into him. She whispered faintly as she nibbled his ear. Shuddering, he tried to regain control. Seizing her shoulders, he stared defiantly into her eyes.

Blackstar: "This is isn't you. Snap out of it."

With a soft grin, she chuckled.

Tsubaki: "Show it to me, Blackstar...The moment you surpass god."

With that she pulled him into a kiss and for the first time in his life, he lost the will to fight. Somewhere in the shadows, Maraschino smiled viciously. 


End file.
